When Worlds Collide
by Pistols n Daisys
Summary: Poor Kisame, Hidan, Demyx. Marluxia, and Hitsugaya are all homeless and have no families. And well they decide to join forces under one roof to defy all of natures laws! God Forbid so much mischief and fights, and confusion...hope no one dies...
1. Chapter 1:: Friendship

–...really messed up fanfic...I thought of the other day...oh well here it is...any ideas or anything...send it to me in a review I guess...--

Poor Kisame, Hidan, Demyx. Marluxia, and Hitsugaya are all homeless and have no families. And well they decide to join forces under one roof to defy all of natures laws! God Forbid so much mischief and fights, and confusion...hope no one dies...

Demyx woke up early and started to drag his sitar out the door to play it outside. Hitsugaya was asleep in a field of flowers. Marluxia was dancing with his over sized pink scythe and he was quite happy and contempt. Hidan was at the table sipping his tea. He put his monocle over his left eye and continued to read the paper. Kisame slowly wakes up, takes a quick shower and walks out with his hair still dripping wet.

"Ok...who's turn is it to make pancakes?"

Hidan looks over his paper "I say YOURS, too bad you woke up late and everyone I say is rather starved." He looks out the window towards Marluxia who was passed out and laying on the ground with Hitsugaya tossing flowers at him in sheer boredom.

"Humph...well...my alarm is broke you fool." Said Kisame getting out a frying pan and getting it ready.

"...well...do tell me when everything is ready, its rather stuffy in here." Hidan slid out from his chair without pushing it in and left to go sit on the porch.

"AHHH GET IT OFF ME!!!!!" shouted Marluxia who was running in circles and waving his arms.

"Its ok Marly, its just a bee in your hair! I can get it for ya!" called Demyx chasing after him.

Marluxia ran into the open door of the house and tripped over the chair, shortly after Demxy came running after him, tripped on it himself breaking it. The bee flew out of Marluxia's hair. He and Demyx then made a run for it out of the door waving their arms and shouting running over poor Hitsugaya who was laying on the ground.

Kisame came running after them with his Samehada swearing at them.

Hidan sighed and came back in to find that a stack of pancakes were sitting there. So he took them and went up to his room.

Hitsugaya stood up and held a hand out in front of Kisame with Demyx and Marluxia cowering behind him.

"Out of the way leprechaun!" Said Kisame shoving him out of the way and grabbing a hold of Marluxia's and Demyx's hair.

"NOOO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!" Screamed Marly

"oh man! Kisame watch it! Do you have any idea how much gel it takes to get this look?!" said Demys.

"Don't worry, when im done with you both YOU'RE GUNNA BE BALD!!!" growled Kisame.

"HIIIIYAAAA!!!" yelled Hitsugaya as he jumped onto Kisames back and held on.

Kisame immediately let go and run around trying to reach behind his back to pull Hitsugaya off.

"AGHH!! Get it off meeee!!" he wailed as he ran around in huge circles.

Marly and Demyx started to laugh. Demyx started to strum on his sitar again and Marluxia sat beside him growing flowers around him where he sat. Hidan walked downstairs finishing his pancakes.

Marluxia walks over to Hidan with big chibi eyes "...I didn't get any pancakes..."

Hidan sighs "ok...well I make you one, and you leave me alone for the rest of the day deal?"

Marluxia grins and nods.

Kisame walks back in with Hitsugaya still clinging onto him.

"Well I say got a lover Kisame?" asks Hidan pouring some pancake mixture. Marly giggles.

"EWWWWW" Hitsugaya slides off and makes a run for it.

"I owe ya one Hidan" said Kisame as he walked away.

Hidan shook his head and threw the pancake at Marluxia.

Marly gratefully took it and began to eat it.

Demyx came in singing and Marly quickly stuffed the half eaten pancake in his mouth.

Hidan nodded approvingly and handed Marly another pancake.

Kisame walked down "well...what now.." he sat down at his place at the table.

Marly sat down "well..how about a walk" he smiled.

"BAAAHHH...I hate walks" sated Kisame.

Demxy stopped choking on the pancake. "W-well...why are you so angry Kisame...we got our whole lives to live!"

Kisame looked away.

Everyone stared at Kisame and came a little closer to him.

"...hey...I know how it feels to lose all of your family Kisame...we all do, don't we guys?" said Hitusgaya.

Everyone smiled and nodded

"Come on Kisame, don't be like that!" said Marly clumsily getting up and running to where Kisame was looking. He pulled out a blue flower from his cloak and gave him a goofy smile and he held it out.

Kisame sighed as he looked at the flower "well...I just don't know anymore I mean..I cant even tell if im good or evil you guys..."

Everyone got up and glomped Kisame.

Kisame let out a big sigh "Im giving you all til the count of one to let go..."

Everyone backed away right away except for Marly "...hey why did everyone stop hugging?!" he said looking around confused. Then Marly was hit on the hit with Kisame's fist and he flopped over backwards. Kisame got up and walked out the door with his sword.

Marly frowns and puts the flower in a vase and sits back down at the table and pouts.

Demyx lays a hand on his shoulder "What's wrong Marly?"

Marly looks at him with his chibi eyes "w-well...I was hoping Kisame would like the flower...but I guess not..." he looks back down.

Demyx sighs "well...uh...you know...we have lots of time together seeing how we are only teenagers!" said Demyx hoping that would cheer him up.

Marly looked at him "uh?"

Demyx nodded "Yes, you are 15, im 16, Kisame is 17, and Hitsugaya is 14...funny how our ages seem to even out don't ya think Marly."

Marly sighs "...I guess so..." he gets up, picks up Hidan's scythe accidentally and heads out the door.

Hisugaya looks at Demyx funny "...uh...Marluxia is acting funny don't you think?"

Hidan and Demyx nod in agreement

"...HEY HE TOOK MY SCYTHE AFTER HIM!!!!"screamed Hidan as they all ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2::Bandology

Kisame was very emotional though he was the one who held the most anger in the group. He hated having the fact of his family dead being mentioned in any form. He sighed as he walked alone in the forest with his cloak fluttering in the slight breeze. He found comfort at the foot of a huge tree and decided top rest under it. He closed his yes and let his thoughts drift away.

Marluxia was running around a pond shouting at the water thinking Kisame may answer but sadly he was not there. Marly sighed and sat down by the water.

Hidan was the one who made jokes about everyone. He knew Kisame would be back so he did not bother looking for him. Instead sitting on the porch reading the paper.

Demyx was trying to keep everybody happy, being the peace keeper and all. He sat beside Marly.

"Aww come on Marly! He will be back I just know it!"

Marly sighed "well...I really wish he could be happier..."

"Yes, we all know he has a really bad temper but come on Mar, but you can not make EVERYONE happy..."

Marluxia sighs and plucks off the petals of a nearby flower. "I wish I could.."

Hidan gets the mail and nearly dies as he finds what has come in the mail "NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" He falls to his knees in gloom.

Hitsugaya was on the couch trying to get some sleep but lazily got up and walked outside to where Hidan was "...what's the matter dude?"

Not soon after followed Marluxia and Demyx.

"I herd a scream...thing...is everyone ok?" asked Demyx.

Hidan slowly got up twitching holding up letters in his hands. "Its...Its..."

Kisame came stomping over "Hey, who ever yelled like a little girl woke me up!"

Marly looked and saw Kisame and his heart was filled with joy "Kisame!" He hugged him.

Kisame was really agitated by this " I will giving you..." Before the shark man could finish his sentence Marluxia withdrew and sat down in the grass beside his scythe.

Hitsugaya grabbed the papers from Hidan and looked at them "...O-O" a worry tear slid down the back of his head and he threw hin on the ground shortly after. Kisame sighed and went and picked them up. "What what what!!! what iiissss it I cant seee!!!" exclaimed Demyx jumping up and down behind Kisame's one shoulder desperately trying to read or see the letters.

Kisame gulped hard and turned to everyone "...Band...camp...starts in three days..."

There was a gloom over everyone since all of them have neglected to practice their instruments...well except for Demyx...

"haha whooho! I can not wait!" wailed Demyx throwing a fist into the air.

Kisame grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and smacked his forehead off Demyx's.

"Yeah, that's why you are going to help us ALL practice" he said with a growl before releasing him. "Or else..."

"Yeah!" sounded Hitsugaya, who was rewarded for his efforts by being hit over the head by Hidan who rolled his eyes. "I will go set up my snare drum...tootles..." He went off into his house and into his room to find his instrument first.

"Yeah me too" said Marluxia who put his hand behind his head nervously. Not too long after he was also looking for his instrument.

Kisame grumbled to himself and drug Demyx into the house and threw him into the living room. "You move and I will break you in half" threatened Kisame who stormed upstairs.

Hitsugaya, being left alone blinked. Shrugged his shoulders and went up into his room also. He saw that Hidan found his drum as he walked past. He room was across from Kisame's room, he almost got hit by random objects being thrown through the air by Kisame, looking for his instrument. Hidan started to play really loud and got yelled at by Marluxia who's room was across from his, but beside Kisame's. "Will you pipe down so I can focus here!?" shouted an angry Marly. Hidan pretended not to hear him and continued to beat his drum.

A few mintues later, Hitsugaya emerged with his tenor saxophone and played it as he walked past everyone's rooms down the hall, then downstairs. Kisame then emerged with his french horn and walked down stairs after Hitsugaya, Hidan shortly following after. Marluxia sighed in defeat for he could not locate his instrument. He walked with his head down as he entered the family room down stairs.

"Ok everyone now the B flat scale...Marly where is your instrument?" Said Demyx.

"Oh...well...I can not find it..." A worry tear slid down the back of Marly's head.

Hitsugaya was trying to play his instrument forcing air through it as hard as he could (don't get pervy on me...) And no sound emerged out of the sax "Uh...Demyx can you look at it...it wont play..." He tried again and as Demyx began to walk over he was nailed in the head by a piccolo that flew out of the sax.

"MY PICCOLO!!!" Screamed Marluxia as he grabbed it.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and started to play his instrument.

Kisame and Hidan were trying to out do each other by trying to be louder than the other one.

In the end, Demyx plugged in his sitar and (( yes its an electric one weeee!!!)) and he tinged the highest note on it causing everyone to grit their teeth.

"Ok now that I have you attention" Said Demyx as he grinned "A one...a two...a one two three four!" The started to rehearse their show tunes late into the night. Then they all went to bed...waiting for tomorrow to come with band camp...


	3. Chapter 3:: Band Cramp

In the morning everyone was up for except Kisame. Demyx knocked on his door

"Kisame! Hurry up you are going to miss the bus!"

Kisame grumbled and stumbled lazily out of bed just wearing flannel pants. He opened the door "Hey! You guys are all MORONS!!! I HAVE A CAR AND A LICENCE WE ARE GOING THERE IN MY CAR!!!" He slammed the door shut. Kisame hated riding the bus. Everyone on the bus always made fun of him and threw paper balls at him. Well, now being older and more powerful Kisame still refuses to ride the bus. Though to obvious reasons the teasing stopped.

Marluxia was running around in jeans and white t-shirt with a black unbuttoned shirt on top of it.

Hidan had black dress clothes on with tiny gray stripes on them and had the first two buttons unbuttoned. Along with his monocle and he had packed a thermos full if nice hot tea. Hitsugaya was at door leaning against it wearing a black hoodie with a gray dragon on it with baggy long shorts and black and gray skating shoes. Demyx wore a black t-shirt with white and blue musical notes on it along with a pair of jeans and a studded belt.

Kisame came lazily downstairs and he poured himself some coffee. He had his spike collar on with a shark tooth necklace. He was wearing a plain muscle shirt with tripp brand long shorts with two chains haning off of them. He had sandals on.

Marluxia nervously fiddled with his hair in the mirror and Demyx and Hitsugaya were talking.

Kisame turns with his keys in his hand "Ok everyone...let's go." he picked up his instrument and they all piled with their instruments in his black jeep grand cherokee XL limited. Marluxia and Hitsugaya were arguing who was going to get shotgun. Hidan took this golden opportunity and got the front seat. Marluxia's and Hitsugaya's mouths dropped open. Demyx played it safe and was sitting in the middle in the back of the vehicle. Marluxia got the left side and Hitsugaya got the right side. Kisame finished his drink and stepped in and started it up.

"Ok, my car my music" he jacked up the volume and blasted heavy metal. Which noone really had a problem with since all of them liked that kind of music.

When they arrived at the school, they all piled out of the vehicle and got their instruments. Already they were being looked at funny. Hitsugaya had his usual frown on and looked at everyone who was outside the school talking and catching up with old friends.

Itachi comes striding over to Kisame and lays a hand on his shoulder forcefully.

"So! I see you guys have all returned eh?" He said in a gauntly manor. Kisame looked at his hand and pushed off his shoulder " I don't need this bull this early Itachi." He picked up his instrument case and music, locked the vehicle and went walking off. Marluxia was examining flowers that were growing nearby the school. Hidan sat on a bench and was enjoying the pleasant weather...until...

"HIDAN!!!!" A masked boy comes running over and hugs Hidan from behind only getting his neck "HIIIDAAAN!!!" Shouted the boy. Hidan sighs "...hello...Tobi" He makes a funny face.

Hitsugaya was leaning against a wall. When Kisame walked past him, he went behind Kisame and followed behind him. Hitsugaya was only in eighth grade this year and looked at Kisame as protection though he didn't really show it. Kisame walks by some girls who were doing a coordinated dance it looked like.

"Ok guys ba sho ma de!" said the lead one who was dressed in nice dress clothes but not too dressy.

"Geeze Michirure...al this work now wonder why they made you captain" said the one who was dressed in entirely all black with three necklaces and a lot of bracelets, she also had blue streaks in her hair.

"Now Now Jessu, you have to be patient with the routines." Smiled Lilah with a big grin. Jessu rolled her eyes slightly and put in her headphones to her mp3. Michirure was now trying to help their friend Momo who was a bit behind.

Momo had glasses and dressed casually nothing big like Michirure or Jessu. Lilah was wearing a striped shirt with some shorts. Kisame stopped and looked at the girls oddly and Hitsugaya ran into him.

"Kisame...geeze...stop without warning." Joked the youth. Kisame looked over his shoulder.

"Well don't be stocking me there Hitsugaya hahaa" Joked the shark man.

Hitsugaya shook his head "you know that between you, Marly, Demyx, and Hidan that you guys are my only friends..."

Kisame smirked "ahaha I know I know" They both went into the band room and set their instruments beside their chairs and got them out laying them on the chair. Hidan was being followed around by Tobi. Needless to say that he was annoying Hidan terribly. All Hidan could do was smile and nod. A little after Hidan and Tobi entered the room the color guard girls Kisame saw from earlier entered the room. His expression softened when his eyes fell upon Jessu. Jessu didnt really notice anything due to her listening to her headphones... but even without her headphones she don't pay attention anyways. Momo was leading them and unfortunately tripped over her flag causing a domino effect on them.

Laughter roared in the air around them. But when Jessu got back up and shot an evil glare around the room everyone was pretty much silent except for a few. Lilah joined in the death stare with Jessu and the remaining people that were staring adverted their gazes right away. Michirure helped Momo up.

"You ok Momo?" asked Michirure.

"Huh haha yeah, guess I did it again didn't I?" said Momo.

Lilah walked over grinning and laughing "Haha yeah you sure did it and we all followed in your lovely example!"

Jessu started to untangle her headphones.

Just then Marly came running in the door "you guys!!! you guys!!!! I just saw a plant thing! I think it was moving!"

Jessu stared at him funny then laughed under her breath "Well guys...I think we need more practice...a lot more since we wipe out this easily.."She said finding a really loud song and had it herd by everyone in the room. The other three nodded and Lilah slid over by Jessu and plucked out the earphones and gave her a biiiiig hug!

"Don't be so emo Jessu! Like you said 'GOOD MORNING!!!LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL!!!!'"

Jessu chuckled "Yeah...guess you are right...it's just really hot in here ya know? I mean geeze."

"That's cuz you wear all black" Pointed out Michirure.

"Yeah...cuz it's my favorite color..." answered Jessu.

"Hehe I like black" said Lilah holding out her painted black nails.

"There is other colors Jess.." said Momo

"Hmm yeah...I like black white...and...blue." said Jessu

Kisame could have sworn he was hearing things when he herd her say blue "Maybe...welll..ahh...shouldn't psy track myself with that stuff" he thinks to himself. In the meantime, Marly was explaining to Hidan about the plant person he just saw. Marly was absolutely amazed by this find that he was to the obsessive point with it. Hidan shook his head.

"Ok Ok ok!!!! Everyone settle down and take your seats..." Yelled the band director from his office. In a few moments most of the students appeared and took out their instruments and seated themselves. The color guard and the majorettes also joined but sat in the corner of the room in one big clump. Except for the color guard who always segregated themselves from them. Orochimaru emerged from his office and stood at his podium.

"Good morning students...I am Orochimaru your director...now I wan you all to behave and listen to me..."

As he continued his lecture, Kisame seemed not to care for what he had to say and was day dreaming. Marluxia was trying to pay attention but he kept getting psy tracked by the plant person. Hidan was listening, but was having trouble paying attention just a little, but paid far more attention than Kisame. Hitsugaya was trying to stay awake period. Demyx was good and actually paid attention seeing how his friends failed to.

"Ok everyone got that?" asked Orochimaru who finished like his hour long speech. Some of the band members, including Demyx, gave him a nod.

"Good...at least some of you were paying attention...ok I want everyone in the parking lot in fifteen minutes" Said Oro as he turned and walked away. Everyone in the room went about their conversations with their friends and such. Marluxia was walking past Kisame when Kisame grabs him and throws him into a chair beside him. And then the shark man says under his voice while he sits down beside him,

"Marluxia...I need you to do me a favor.." whispered Kisame.

"Yes?" said Marly cheerfully.

Kisame was so angry at himself for degrading himself down to this level.

"Well...I kind of need you to...talk to a girl for me... well rather become friends with a social group seeing how you seem to be good with associating with multiple social groups..." Kisame was even surprised how he worded it.

"Uh...ok Kisame" Marly smiled and walked over to the group of color guards and started to talk to them. It sounded like things were going according to plan. The only thing was that Jessu was listening to her music and doodling and had paid no attention to Marluxia. Hidan was conversing with Demyx with Tobi bugging him as usual. All of the sudden Deidara and Itachi ran inside and almost ran over Hidan. Itachi approaches Kisame who was reviewing his sheet music.

"Well Kisame, looks like I got you as a gym partner again this semester haha, it always seems we get stuck together huh?"

"Looks Itachi I am very busy now if you excuse me..." Kisame gets up and go out the door.

"What's his problem hmm" said Deidara

"Hmm...I don't know but I have a feeling that Kisame may like someone how delicious. All I have to do is find her and ruin it all for sharky haha"

"Well un, don't you think hmm that you should plan it carefully, yeah?"

"Of course you fool, its going to be easy because Kisame lacks...PERSONALITY !! Hahaa"

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Itachi who was laughing evilly aloud. Deidara slid away slowly.


End file.
